Umbrella
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Cerita singkat Min Yoongi dan sunbae tercintanya. BTS FICT. OOC. WITH KWON JIYONG AS CAMEO. AWAS MUAL!


**UMBRELLA**

 **JinGa ft. Kwon Jiyong**

 **Yaoi dengan alur kecepetan, ooc esktrim, dan fluffy gagal...**

 **Jangan baca kalau nggak suka pairingnya...**

 **You've been warned babe...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Umbrella**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda manis tampak duduk termenung di kelasnya. Sepasang manik darkchocoya memandang sayu kearah jendela. Tepat pada tetesan air yang mengguyur bumi.

"Aish! Hujan lagi!" pekiknya sebal.

Dengan lesu, ia merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja. Meratapi nasibnya yang terpaksa harus tinggal lebih lama di sekolahnya karena kesialan yang ia alami hari ini.

"Ini semua gara-gara si Iguana menyebalkan itu!" jeritnya murka. "Kalau aja dia berbaik hati buat minjemin aku payung, pasti aku udah sampai dirumah!"

"Kwon Jiyong sialaaan!"

Yeah, pemuda bername tag Min Yoongi ini terus menyalahkan sang kakak sepupu yang dengan teganya mengambil payung miliknya. Padahal dengan sangat jelas, pemuda bersurai nyentrik itu memakai mobil untuk pergi ke kampusnya.

Ingatkan Yoongi untuk "menganiaya" kakaknya setelah sampai dirumahnya nanti. Kali ini moodnya benar-benar buruk.

"Yoongi-ssi.."

Pemuda manis ini tak pada posisinya sembari mengumpati sang kakak menyebalkannya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa ia tak lagi sendiri di dalam ruangan itu.

"Akan kutendang bokongnya, kucubiti tubuhnya.. Dan ah! Akan lebih baik lagi kalau rambutnya kubotaki! Hahha-"

"Yoongi-ssi.. _Gwenchana_?"

Jiwa psycho dalam tubuh pemuda milky skin ini hilang seketika. Tubuhnya mendadak membeku seketika kala merasakan tepukan lembut pada pundaknya. Dan suara itu, suara yang ia hafal di luar kepalanya. Suara milik orang yang ditaksirnya selama kurun waktu dua tahun terakhir.

"Jin.. Ah, M-maksudku... Seokjin _sunbae_.."

Okey, tampaknya uri Yoongi kehilangan bakat mengoceh dan menggerutunya. Yah, salahkan jantung sialannya yang berpacu tiga kali lipat dari biasanya. Dan, kehadiran si sunbae tampan yang tiba-tiba membuat atmosfer di ruangan itu mendadak hampa.

Oke, yang ini lebay.

"Yoongi-ssi.. Kamu baik-baik aja kan?"

Sumpah demi apapun, Yoongi bisa mati kalau terus begini. Masalahnya, si sunbae itu menatapnya dengan jarak yang berbahaya.

 _And For God Sake, he is fucking handsome_!

"A.. Aku baik... Yeah.. _I'm okay_.. He.. He.. He.."

"Kok kamu belum pulang? Ini udah mau malam lho.." tanya Seokjin seraya duduk di kursi depan Yoongi.

Netra pemuda itu menatap teduh pemuda cantik dihadapannya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan juga senyum menawannya.

Tolong ingatkan Yoongi untuk pergi ke spesialis jantung nanti.

"Aku nggak bawa payung.. Tadinya aku mau nerobos hujan, tapi tugas-tugasku pasti basah.. _Sunbae_ tahu kan, Choi _saem_ kalau marah galaknya nyaingin monster? Aku nggak mau kalau sampai disuruh bersihin perpustakaan atau toilet! Atau merangkum buku sejarah yang tebalnya-"

"Mau pulang bareng?"

Pemuda cantik ini hanya mampu melongo dengan wajah idiotnya. Memastikan telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik atau tidak.

"T.. Tadi.. Sunbae bilang apa?"

Seokjin berdecak sebal namun dengan cepat tersenyum dan menggenggam jemari Yoongi erat. Menariknya hingga bangkit dan berjalan mengikutinya dengan wajah idiotnya.

"Kamu kelamaan! Ayo pergi!"

"Tapi _sunbae_! Kalau basah gimana?!" panik Yoongi.

Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya. Kini mereka sampai di area parkir. Menatap hujan yang masih setia mengguyur bumi.

"Dasar bodoh.. Aku nggak akan maksa kamu untuk ikut kalau ujung-ujungnya malah bikin tubuhmu basah kuyup... Tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana!"

Yoongi hanya bisa gelagapan saat pemuda tampan bersurai brunette itu berlari menerobos hujan. Namun pemuda ini tetap berdiam di tempatnya. Menstabilkan detak jantungnya dan hormon bunga-bunga alaynya.

 **Tiin! Tiiin!**

"Mau sampai kapan melongo disana? _Pallibwa_!"

Suara tegas Seokjin membuat keterdiaman Yoongi runtuh seketika. Dengan cepat ia memasuki mobil pemuda tampan itu dan duduk dalam diam.

" _Aigoo_ Yoongi-ssi.. Kenapa kamu jadi diam gini? Padahal aku pikir kamu bakal _talkactive_ seperti tadi.."

Akhirnya yang lebih tua membuka suara setelah lima belas menit terlewat dalam hening. Fokus menyetir sambil sesekali melirik ke jok sebelahnya.

"A..aniya _sunbae_.. Aku hanya.. Merasa canggung.."

Pemuda Min ini terus menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang ia yakini telah memerah dengan helaian surai kelamnya.

"Ne.. Kurasa kau benar Yoongi-sii.." ucap Seokjin pelan. "Kita terlalu.. Canggung.."

Dengan lembut pemuda tampan itu melepaskan seatbelt Yoongi, kemudian mengacak helaian surai pemuda itu pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau besok, kita pergi nonton? _Rainbow's Cafe, at 9 a.m_.. Hmm?"

Butuh sepersekian detik bagi Yoongi untuk memahami ucapan Seokjin. Dengan perlahan, ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _Good boy_..." kekeh Seokjin gemas. "Masuklah.. Bersihkan tubuhmu dan segera istirahat.."

Lagi-lagi Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan beranjak dari mobil Seokjin. Sempat dilihatnya pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum menawan.

Melukiskan rona merah muda pada kedua pipinya.

"Yak! Min Yoon Gi! Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri heh?!"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi. Berasal dari pemuda tampan bersurai nyentrik yang entah kapan munculnya.

" _Hyung_!"

 **Grepp**

Tubuh Jiyong membeku seketika. Ia butuh tamparan! Demi apa adik sepupunya yang segalak harimau itu memeluknya?!

"Nae dongsaeng.. Kamu, nggak apa?" tanyanya ngeri.

Seketika Yoongi membuka kedua matanya. Senyum yang tadinya terpatri pada paras cantiknya pun sirna. Tergantikan dengan dehaman pelan dan raut superdatar.

Melepaskan pelukannya dan merapikan seragamnya. Bersedekap angkuh, seperti biasa. Membuat si tampan Jiyong merasa semakin ngeri.

"Apa?! Ngapain _hyung_ ngeliatin aku kayak gitu?!" ujar Yoongi galak. Membuka pintu rumah mereka cepat dan melepas sepatu sekolahnya.

"Nggak apa... Kamu... Beneran baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Jiyong lagi. Kali ini dengan telapak yang menyentuh kening Yoongi.

Yoongi terdiam. Menjauhkan jemari Jiyong dari dahinya seraya mencibir pelan.

Melirik sebuah payung bening yang berada dalam genggaman yang lebih tua kemudian tersenyum manis. Sedikit berjinjit kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pelan di dahi kakak tersayangnya itu.

"Aku akan menggantikan tugas memasak sarapan dan mencuci piring besok pagi _hyung_! Selamat tidur!" pekiknya seraya berlari memasuki rumahnya. Meninggalkan sang kakak yang tanpa sadar menjatuhkan payungnya seraya melongo idiot.

" _Jesus Christ_.. Adikku.. Sudah gila.."

Yeah, mungkin begitulah bentuk ucapan terima kasih yang Yoongi berikan pada sang kakak.

Kalau bukan karena Jiyong yang menginvansi satu-satunya payung yang berada dirumah mereka, tentu tidak akan mungkin bagi si manis Min itu bisa pulang bersama sunbae tercintanya kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F I N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ASDFGHJKL!**

 **Fluffy gagal dengan Super Duper OOC Yoongi...**

 **Jangan hakimi aku please!**

 **Aku juga gak tahu kenapa akhir2 demen mengkhayal Yoongi manis2 manja gitu...**

 **Okey!**

 **Aku gak berharap banyak karena rate ffnya aman..**

 **Setidaknya, hargailah karya nista ini...**

 **Chu~~~~**


End file.
